OPERATION: OPERATION
by penguinsofmadagascarluver
Summary: everyone knows that the penguins are at the zoo on "official" business. but what business exactly and who sent them? and is this mission a part of a plan to take down skipper's arch nemisis: dr. blowhole...? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

i am extremely sorry for all the waiting... i havent been able to get on... eh? enuff with the excusses im on right? i am sad to say that i will probably will not be continuing my story of white fire.i cant... if someone wants to take over, do it.i will be righting this new story of penguins of madagascar... i know.

OPERATION: OPERATION...

"SKIPPER'S LOG" skipper talked into the recorder he reported into all the time "TODAY WE BLEND. AS A PART OF THE TRAINING I WILL BE THE ENEMY... THEY WILL DODGE ME." he bellowed dramatically and smoothly into the recorder.

. . .

"wake up soldiers, we've got training today." yelled skipper loudly. "YES, SIR!" private "i didnt do it" kowalski "humhuhmgh" and rico all said at the same time. "okay men today we are learning to blend in... become one with youre surroundings... and make sure no one sees you! lets head out!"

skipper spoke to the three giving instructions about that days assignment... "you will hide, using your surrounding (the zoo)." private interupted skipper. "sorry skippah, but what are we hiding from?" skipper " i though you would never ask! ME!"

the three glared at skipper like he was crazy... kowalski "the odds of us being successful at hiding from you are an approximate 2o% to 80. the 20 being our chances." skipper "this excersise will teach you stealth, disguise, and skill. GO GO GO!" the three split up while skipper stayed back a while to give them time to blend. "GOOD LUCK" he said smirking.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

this is all ive got unfortunately, but thats ony becuz i forgot that otter's name... im tired i cant help it.  
i hope you guy review this story and leave your opinions. not facts, i cant argue those apparently! lol! ill post soon. in fact im about to go make another story!!!


	2. Chapter 2

this is the 2nd chapter, obviously i hope you like it

marlene walked into the penguin habitat and into that tunnel that leads to the door of their secret head quarters.  
"hey! hey! guys!" she screamed running in, "im here to get my necklace back!" she yelled out to them. "guys?" she said as shenoticed that no one was there. "hmm" she though, "maybe i can just find it and go." she was looking for her necklace that kowalski had borrowed for his knew expirement. all she hoped for was that it was okay.  
"not in here, or here, or here..." she mumbled, looking through their bunks. "hey, skipper's little recorder thingy..." she said suprised. roaming the recorder to see where the play button was. she hit the play button and the training excercise played. "...its 0700, over and out." skippers vioce played the last couple things he said on the recorder. "hmm... 0700, they should be back by now, i dont think anyone can hide from skipper." she thought aloud as she heard the fish bowl entrance thud open. "oh no!" she thought, "id better hurry and put this back."  
she hurriedly put the recorder back uder skippers pillow where she found it. "i told you skipper the odds where low for us to hide..." she heard kowalski saying. "well at least you all tried... our next training excercise starts at 0800." they all said "sir!" at the same time saluting "at ease, take a break." skipper said releasing his own salute. "hey guys" marlene said making all four of them jump. "hi, i was just looking for my-" skipper interrupted her, "how long have you been down here? looking at our stuff? who sent you?" he said pionting a flipper at her. "oh stop being so pariniod, skipper! i just came to get my necklace that kowalski borrowed"  
marlene said pushing skipper's flipper away. "im afriad that's gonna be a negative there marlene, he's still experimenting and you may be trying to steal the idea hes coming up with." skipper said all matter of factly.  
"how would i even know how to steal an idea! oh youre so paraniod! just keep my necklace safe!" she screamed annoyed at skipper. "private stepped in to calm them down "marlene, why's that necklace so important to you?"  
marlene calmed down and frowned "becuase that the necklace that my older sister gave to me before she left our home in the aquarium. she told me that if i had it she would always be there. she said she would come back but i dont know when she'll be able to leave her job for a while." kowalski "what job is that exactly?" marlene answered unsurely "i dont know really" skipper "o well" weve gotta do some officail business" marlene "yeah yeah"  
she muttered walking out.

thats all ill give you for now... chapter three is on its way. 


End file.
